


He Would Make A Good Dad

by keroseneskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic, Fluff, Happy, Parent-Child Relationship, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gabriel deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneskies/pseuds/keroseneskies
Summary: Just wanted Gabriel to be happy for once, even if just a short while. He deserves good things in life and he would make an excellent father.





	He Would Make A Good Dad

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading on this one. But all my heart in it.

Sometimes he couldn‘t believe all of this was true. It seemed too surreal, out of reach. But the warmth and the weight of that tiny body was the greatest proof he‘d ever asked for. It never failed to make him smile. Like coffee on a Saturday morning, or getting kissed on the cheek by his lover. The tiny face was the newest, and most precious addition to that list.

Gabriel sat on a rocking chair in the nursery, the small bean of a child wrapped in a soft blanket in his arms. He stared at the wide, warm brown eyes that curiously looked back at him, as if recognizing the similarity between those shades. Yes, at times when he found it hard to believe that he wasn‘t just dreaming or life was just playing some cruel trick on him, all Reyes had to do was look at her eyes. _Mine_. _She‘s mine_. The thought alone filled his heart with such joy, he felt like squeezing the poor thing as hard as he could. Of course, he‘d never, ever harm her, so all he‘d do was smile, completely disarmed by that sweet tiny face.

She made noises. Not those “I’m about to start shrieking” ones, or happy squeals, but somewhat content, calm little sounds. The tiniest fingers squeezed his single digit, as much as they could cover, in the most solid attempt to draw his hand closer. But the strength was fleeing as slumber slowly closed the child’s eyes and she let out a soft sigh, as if aware of all the drowsiness and the persistent lil bug that was sleep.

For a long while, Gabe just watched her, catching a glimpse of her lips moving in a hurried motion, or hands twitching as she let out another noise. But despite all her little disturbances, the girl didn’t wake, for after every spontaneous move, sleep would pull her back in with promises of pleasant dreams and comfort. At times Gabriel wondered what did his little girl dream of. Perhaps of soft sheets and food. Maybe about mommy. He sure hoped she dreamed of her daddy as well. As much as he was present in her life, he also wished to be important in her dream world, to protect her from any nightmares that dared to creep into her bassinet, unwelcome.

Yes, for the longest time he could never imagine he’d be in a situation like this. The concept of family abandoned just as it started letting roots somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind. No, it’s too dangerous. Too risky. He had other things to focus on. Work, and missions and saving the goddamned world. But this… once he was able to hold the little bundle of joy in his arms, it all melted away. He was stupid to even think of that. None of it mattered now, nothing at all had any importance in this room. The only thing that mattered lay in his arms, carefully wrapped and bundled.

He felt his own eyes sinking shut and as warm and comfortable he’d gotten, slumped down in the chair, Gabe knew he had to go and catch some rest before the day. As much as his selfish side tried to coax him to stay just one more moment, duty pulled him up to his feet and across the room. He placed the sleeping princess in her crib and tucked her in under the soft grey blanket. Just for a second, Reyes allowed himself to stay, watch her for a while, trying to memorize every single detail of this scene. From his daughter’s soft breathing to the little wrinkles above her nose when she burrowed her brows, unsatisfied with whatever dream her little mind had conjured.

By the time he walked out of the nursery, it was way past midnight, yet there was a need to linger some more, despite the aching bones and dry eyes. As soon as he reached the bedroom, Gabriel was as tired as one could be, especially after being awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of crying. But he took care of everything, for now. He deserved sore rest. With the slippers left neatly put by the bed, Gabriel slipped into the sea of sheets, finding the source of warmth within, curled on her side and sleeping soundly. As much as he wished to hold her close, share the joy tingling through his whole being, Reyes did not wish to disturb the woman, for she deserved every last drop of rest. After a short pause, he closed his eyes, quickly drifting into the dreamland, content and warm.


End file.
